The present invention relates to a tool for assembling a multicomponent prosthesis. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool for restraining an implant while applying a torque to a portion of the implant.
It is known in the art of orthopaedic joint replacement to provide an implant having multiple components that are assembled at the time of surgery. For example, it is known to provide a stemmed implant in which the stem is provided separately from a body portion. An example of such an implant for hip replacement surgery is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,740. An example of such an implant for knee replacement surgery is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,313. Applicant teaches an improved implant of this type in pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/334,402. Applicant also teaches a tool for compressing such stem and body components into tight engagement in pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/523,545. Often a threaded fastener is used to further secure the stem and body components together. A wrench is typically used to apply a torque to the threaded fastener. If the implant is inserted into a bone at the time the fastener is torqued, care must be taken not to shift the position of the implant in the bone. Likewise, care must be taken that the torque is not transmitted to the bone in such a was as to fracture the bone. Furthermore, if the implant is not implanted at the time the fastener is torqued, a way must be provided to restrain the implant so that the fastener will be tightened.